Dying love?
by Hikari Light Uchiha
Summary: Byakuya stuck in the past and upset at Nel for breaking the only thing left that tied him to his first wife. will he forgive her before its to late and will he learn what she has been keeping from him?


This is for 9kaguya99!

Sorry for any misspelled words, grammar.

Do not own bleach or the char. R&R please!

"Byakuya are you going to look like that all day?" rukia said to her older brother. "She said it was an accident. Not to mention she apologized one-hundred times already."

"Mind your own business." He replied dryly. Why was his little sister always getting his is business. Always taking her sister-in-law side to. He knew she was sorry but she broke the glass pendent his first wife gave him. Holding this against her isn't a good idea on his side either he knew it. When they first meant it had been a year since his first wife pasted away. The wounds were still fresh and he was still madly in love with her. But there was something about nel that made him want to talk to her, get to know her. She had this free sprit about her and she was just open about everything. He love nel with all his heart, and he would do anything for her…but that pendent was a gift from his first love. No one ever forgets there first love. To say he didn't think about her time to time would be a lie. Nel knew he could tell. But he loved nel. She was his new wife…his love…but the second woman he fall in love with. She had a different part of his heart then his first wife did. Nothing would change that.

Suddenly the front door open and in came Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck no its Kuchiki now. She smiled but Byakuya knew it wasn't her real genuine smiles. "Hi rukia I didn't know you was here I would have tried to come home earlier to have dinner ready sooner." She took off her jacket and hung it up as she made her way to the kitchen.

"It's ok I was just leaving I have to go meet up with Renji." She slightly blushed at the mention of his name they had been going out only for a few weeks now. "Later" she got up and left but not before giving her brother a disappointed look.

"So-"

"I'm going to take a shower it's been a long day" Byakuya said standing up from the couch to walk up stairs to the master bedroom. The hurt expression didn't go unnoticed as he passed her. Why was he holding this against her and being such a asshole? It's been a week already and she says sorry every morning on her way out and once more before they go to bed.

Looking down to the floor she bit her lip. "I'm really sorry" she mumbled under her breath. She made her way to the kitchen to begin working on dinner so he would have a hot meal ready for him. He always took long showers so she would make his favorite dinner. She knew he was pretty stubborn and would take awhile to forgive her but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. She'll just give him space for now. Maybe she should go to the movie that would pass the time…by the time its over it would be bed time so she should be able to slide into bed with him without a word.

An hour late Byakuya came down in pajama pants with the towel resting on his head as he dried his hair. He saw a plate on the table with a note next to it.

**Hope you enjoy I cooked it just the way you like it. **

**Gone out for a bit, see you when I get back**

**Love you, Nel**

Great so now she was avoiding him. Well he wouldn't want to be around him either with how cold his been towards her lately. Sitting down he moved back the plastic cover. Rubbing the bridge of his nose his sighed as began eating his food. Should he go look for her after he finished eating? No he'll wait till she gets back. Then he'll let all this go. Because he loved her and didn't want to see those forced smiles anymore, but those beautiful heartwarming smiles she would show him every time they woke up. When she would look at him with those big grey eyes and that bright smile his heart would just melt and he would remember why he loved her. Then- pausing in the middle of his sentence he looked up towards the house phone. Maybe it was her calling asking how he liked the food. Smirking to himself he got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Byakuya what's up?"

"That's Kuchiki to you Ichigo. You should respect people who are older than you."

"Funny you never made Nel call you that…always is nel home I have to talk to her about work and a project that just came up."

"No, you just missed her she went out a few minutes ago."

"Oh…I'll just call her cell then?"

"Yea you do that." Byakuya hung up the phone and went back to eating his dinner. He would wait up and talk to her then. Her plan was probably to wait until he fell asleep anyways to avoid starting a conversation. But he was going to stay up and wait for her to come back even if she decided to stay the whole night out.

Unfortunately he fell asleep waiting for her, it was a long week at work and he had to take charge of five different law suits. Seemed no one was able to help him either his partner was pregnant and was put on bed rest since work was to stressful. He didn't mind to much he preferred to work alone…but five cases by himself is a different story that was just insane.

Nel made it home safe and sound around 10pm. She quietly made her way to the bedroom making sure not to wake her husband. She grabbed her pajamas and went to the guest bathroom to take a shower so it wouldn't wake him. In the shower all she could think about was her husband. They barely said anything to each other all week. She began to think back to the time where they first meant each other. She was in her last year of college and she was studying to be a teacher. Ichigo invited her out to relieve her of some stress and rukia was doing the same for her brother and they meant each that night. At first she wasn't so sure on how she felt about the tall, quite male but he always found his way next to her and she couldn't help but laugh at his small attempts to get her attention.

She asked him out on a date first, she was so nervous about it because she had never been with someone that much older than her before he was twenty-eight and she just turned twenty. Her limit was only dating someone three years older than her tops because she did want to feel awkward not having anything to say…what could be said you grow up in different time periods. Plus he was married and it wasn't like they broke up she passed away. That was terrifying to her, she didn't want to cross a line and make him hate her, but to her surprise and pleasure he agreed.

The date took place at tea shop that she often went to. That night they got to know each other very well and he was very talkative unlike the other times they had been in a group with other people. He told her about his wife and how they fell in love and how they planned a life together, how they were childhood sweethearts. Nel would be lying is she wasn't a little jealous but what could she do? She never wanted to lose the person she fall in love with she could only imagine his pain. After that…she kissed him on the lips, surprising both of them.

After her shower nel made her way back to their bedroom to go to sleep. Pulling the covers up to her nose she quickly fell asleep.

Byakuya woke up around 12 to see his wife in bed next to him. She was on the edge of the bed…as usually. Smirking to himself he pulled her into his chest and rested his chin over her head. It was time for his to suck up his pride and say sorry

Her eyes began to flutter open. "Byakuya something wrong"

"Yea"

"What is it?" she sat up slowly but he wouldn't let her and only pressed their bodies closer together. The she suddenly thought _"maybe he was going to get rid of me…"_

"I was cold…without you there to keep me warm" he smirked as he saw her eyes light up.

"I-I didn't' know if you wanted me in bed with you…"she replied slowly. She began playing with the cover as her cheeks began to fluster.

"Of course I would want you there your my wife and I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"You're not mad anymore?" she pulled away to look up at him?

"No and I'm sorry for stay mad at you for so long."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Moving forward she crashed her lips into his. He was a little taken back as she nibbled on his bottom lip asking for entrances and he gladly aloud it. Their tongues began fight over dominance. Byakuya winning as he pushed Nel down on the bed pinning her hands above her head.

Thinking back to last night he looked down at her. "Where did you go last night?"

She blushed deeply. Wiggling out of his hold she got up and walked over to the dresser to pull out a box. Walking back to him she put the box in his hands. Looking up at her Byakuya opened the box to find a similar pendent his first wife had given her.

"I did go to the movies first but there wasn't anything I liked playing…so I walked around for a bit and found this little shop ran by some creepy man…Kisuke I believe his name was. Anyways I saw this and got it for you. "

Placing the pendent down on the dresser next to the bed he pulled her down into the bed and kissed her deeply. "Thank you" he said against her lips.

"Y-your welcome." She smiled. Then she looked at him and started to play with the ends of his long hair, she only did this when she was nervous. "Were pregnant…"

"What?..."

"We are pregnant"

"How long have you known?"

"two weeks"

Lowering his head and resting it on her shoulder he took a deep breath. "Why wait so long to tell me?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to be with me anymore…we fought before but this time I could tell it was different."

"I would never leave you please know that. I love you so much…no one could ever…ever take your place"

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Your right I shouldn't have been so stupid about and just told you."

Looking up he kissed the tear away falling down her cheeks. "Don't cry" he said as he hugged her tight. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down. He truly was stupid. First ignoring her then making her cry. He was a fool for this women before him and he didn't mind it. Kissing her lip he rested his head against yours. "I love you"

"I love you too…I hope it's a boy" she smiled.

He laughed. "don't women want a little girl so they could dress them up?"

"No I want to be able to teach him how to play sports" she pouted at her husband.

"Isn't that my job?" he raise a brow

"nope because I'll be home more" she laughed

"sure…lets go to bed you need your rest" he laid her down and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. They spent the night like that in each other arms.

In the morning nel woke up to a fully cooked breakfast in bed and could help but laugh at her husband note.

"_sorry I couldn't stay to see your beautiful face but I must go in early to work because my coworker would be a complete mess without me there, I also will be home early to take care of you, know that now that I know that you are carrying my baby I'm going to completely take care of you until you get annoyed with me. Love you Neliel"_

She smiled and ate her breakfast…until her stomach disagreed with her and made her throw it all up.

Byakuya was in a GREAT mode the woman he love was having his kid and he finally got the family he wanted…took awhile but he had someone loving to go home to.

"Yo Byakuya how's it hanging?" Renji asked. "You seem to be in a really good mood. What's going on? Got little Neliel prego? "

"Yes I did actually " he smirked as renji mouth flew open. "now get back to work!"

"Ichigo!" nel yelled down the hall of the school trying to catch her friends attention.

Stopping in his tracks he looked back to see her walking fast towards him. He laughed to himself thinking how funny it would when her stomach was huge and to see her wobble. He was there with nel when she found out she was pregnant, she had passed out at work and her bought her to his dads hospital and he had the honor of telling her…and see her pass out again byakuya would kill him if he knew before he did to. "whats up nel?"

"Do you want to get lunch with me? I was thinking of going to the new bakery, I'm carving strawberry cake."

"Isn't it to early for you and your cravings?" he laughed and seeing her blush while pouting.

"Yes or no jerk…"

"Well since you asked so nicely why not" he placed his arms around her shoulders. "Let's walk there since we don't have a class after lunch. Besides walking good for pregnant women."

**~ Ten months later ~**

Byakuya walked in on his wife singing to their one month year old son. He had gotten Nel hair color and eyes. The only thing he had gotten from Byakuya was his nose and that made him a bit jealous though he did seem to have his personality already. He preferred to only be held by his parent and no one else. He didn't cry much. Be there was no denying that as his son grows older he'll have his hands full with the ladies. Hell he was already stealing attention when they all went out. Plus he was the apple of Nel eye and he hardly saw her without him in her arms. They decided to name him Sasuke.

"His soo cute" Nel said as she kissed her son.

Smiling at his wife and child he walked over to them and gave them both a kiss. "I must be one lucky man."

A/N

Thanks for reading this to the very end. So I changed it up a bit and added more…what do you think this time? I was also thinking about making this a story depending on how you guys like it. Sadly I won't be able to update anytime soon I have finals and a lots going on right now. So please be patient and don't give up on me yet lol


End file.
